100 Days Until You Love Me
by starfire8132
Summary: He will get her to fall back in love with him. No matter how long it takes. Even 100 days. She's trying not to fall for him. But if you have to try so hard not to do something, what's the point? Finchel Future Story. (Better than the summary I promise).


This** story takes place right after Season 4, what I hoped would've happened if it wasn't for... you know. R.I.P. Cory... Take it easy, Big guy.**

* * *

**Day 1**

**Finn's POV**

"Finn?"

"Hey, Rach." I pulled my ex into a big hug. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew I had to see her. I had gotten excepted into a school in New York and was told I could transfer my credits there and continue towards my teaching degree. I was sure it was a sign to move to New York and get Rachel to fall back in love with me. Even if it took me forever.

I know I hurt Rachel, I mean I broke up with her, then left her alone for 4 months. I, then, came back and expected her to take me back right away, then she broke my heart. I know I deserved it, though. But after Valentine's Day, I knew I needed her back.

So, I came up with a plan. I am going to come to Rachel's apartment for 100 days, until I get her to say "I love you". I am going to remind her of why she fell in love with me in the first place. I already have stuff planed for the first few days. Today, I have to get her interested.

"What are you doing here?" She let me inside and sat me down on the couch.

"Well..." I had practiced this speech so many times. I told her all about college and New York. I even told her about my plan.

Her eyebrows lifted. "100 days, huh? Fine, I'll play. But I have class in an hour."

"When will you be done?"

"1:30."

"Awesome." I shot her my famous Finn grin. "Meet me in Central park at 2:00." I didn't wait for her reply. I kissed her on the cheek and swiftly left the apartment.

**Rachel's POV**

Well, that was weird. But, sort of sweet. Of course I love Finn, but not that way. He's broken my heart too many times. Valentine's day was a mistake. I don't know why I told him I would go along with this 100 day thing. I guess he reminded me of that guy I fell in love with. No, Rachel! Stop! I can't think like that. I don't want to lead Finn on. I'll tell him in the park. What will I say? I can't just go 'Hey Finn. I don't love you. And I never will.' I guess I will just have to wait until 2:00.

**Finn's POV**

I knew what I was going to do in the park from the moment I left Rachel's apartment. I got everything I needed, food, a blanket, and pillows. Rachel won't know what hit her. She texted me, saying she was at the big slide at the kid's playground. I texted her back saying that she should meet me by the bench by the big rock that looks like a chair. She had showed it to me when I had come to New York the week before we broke up.

I could see her coming when she turned the corner and started peering out behind the big tree. I smiled as she searched for me. I had hidden the picnic behind the rocks so it would be a surprise... and private, just in case.

"Hey, Babe!" I called out to her, smiling. I knew she would get upset at me for calling her that, but I didn't care. I had to show her I meant business.

Rachel smiled weakly. "Hi." She walked up to where I was standing and I gave her a hug, but she didn't give into it. I pushed her back so I could see her face, her beautiful face. I cupped her cheeks in my hands. She's so tiny!

"Are you excited."

She looked at a nearby path, ignoring my gaze. "Nervous."

Wrapping my arm around her I kissed her cheek. "Don't be." I pulled her over to the rocks and let her peer over.

"Finn." She smiled for the first time since she had come.

I didn't respond but instead climbed over the rocks. It was easy for me, being 6' 3", but I knew she would have trouble crossing. I had thought about this and had come up with an idea that would also help me win her over. I lean over the rock and picked her up bridal style. She knew I could've easily lifted her by pulling her over, but I wanted to make a statement. To further this action, I knelt down, her petite frame still in my arms, and laid her down on the pillow. She looked up at me, speechless. _Perfect._

I smiled at her. I wanted to play this cool, so I didn't say anything about how I was head over heels in love with her. "So we have a pasta salad thing, breadsticks, and watermelon for dessert. I also made some roast beef but I know your a vegan so that will be for me."

"I gave it up." She was acting strange.

I was worried. Did I do something wrong. "Rach, what's-"

"Don't call me that!" Yes, I did. She sat up and looked at me, anger in her eyes.

"But I've always called you-"

"No, Finn! You called me that because you were my _boyfriend_...my _fiancé..._you were the love of my life."

"_Were_? What are you saying? Just say it!" I demanded. Honestly, I didn't want her to say it because I knew what it was.

"Finn. You left me. Twice. That hurt." She was acting different than she usually did when she was saying stuff like this. She wasn't yelling, or crying. She was just...talking. "Now you come here and expect it all to be better." She shook her head. "It's not going to be like that. I should've known better than to agree to this 100 day crap." She spat out her last words.

"Crap? It's not crap, Rachel. I will get you to fall in love with me if it's the last thing I do." Then, I did something that I will never regret and wanted to do since I saw her. My lips came crashing down onto hers. She was stiff but easily gave in. She let out a slight moan and immediately pulled away. She got up and gestured for me to do the same. I gave her my hand so that she could step over the rock. She gave a slight smile and left.

**Rachel's POV**

I think I'm falling in love with Finn Hudson. _Shit._

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. There will be 100 chapters and an epilogue. Each chapter is going to be about one day. The next chapters will be longer because you will see Rachel and Finn by themselves. I hope you liked it. Please R&R and PM me if you have any suggestions or ideas.**


End file.
